The Whole World is Sick
by Hetalialover26
Summary: In this story there s in each chapter a little one-shot, where a nation takes care for a sick nation. So hope you like it and enjoy. And please review. And if you have any requests just ask me
1. Spamano

**Hello this chapter is about Spain is taking care of his sick Romano. **

**If you don´t like it than don´t read it!? **

**So hope you like it and enjoy. (Spamano)**

It was a normal sunny day. Spain and South Italy, or better known as Antonio and Romano, sat on the couch in Antonio´s house. Antonio had his turtles on the whole couch. "Oh... hey Roma! How should I name this turtle?", he asked annoying.

"Shut up you tomato bastard! I don´t care what you do with this shit!", screamed Romano. "Romano! Don´t say such things about my turtles and not in this tone!", he bleated. "What?! Do you mean the turtles means you more than me!", screamed Romano angry and his cheeks flushed with a red color. "No! That wasn´t what I meant?! I-", he was cut of from Lovi. "No! You don´t mean it!", he said sarcastic. Then he stood up with tears streaming down his face. "Y-you damn bastard! I hate you!" "Lovi w-wait!"

Then Romano ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door close. He threw himself on his bed and began to cry. "B-bastard" After a few moments he got a coughing fit. He clutched with his one hand his chest and with the other he covered his mouth in hope the cough goes away. But it didn´t.

Meanwhile by Antonio. "Weird. What´s wrong with him?! I think I should go upstairs and look if he´s alright.", thought Spain to himself. So he stood up and walked to Lovino´s room. He knocked. "Roma? I come in okay?!" Then he opened the door and walked in. He was shocked as he saw his Roma sitting on his bed coughing, with one hand grab his chest and the other hand covered his mouth.

"Lovi", he called and ran to his side. Antonio rubbed circles on his back. After the cough broke Romano fainted. "Roma I´m so sorry. Roma? Wake up please. Roma!", he cried. Then Antonio touched Romano´s forehead. ´Oh no. He´s got a fever!´, Spain thought to himself.

Then he laid Romano on the bed and put a blanket on him. Spain gave him a worried look. Suddenly the phone rang. He walked downstairs to the livingroom and answered it. "Holla? Spain is speaking", he spoke. "Vee~ Ciao big brother Spain~", Feleciano ,Romano´s younger Brother, said. "Holla Feli. What´s up?", he asked. "Actually nothing. But how´s my Fratello?" "Umm..." Then it was qiet for a moment on both lines.

"Spain is there something wrong with my Fratello? Can I talk to him please vee~?" Spain thought for a moment. "Umm... that´s it.", he said calmy,"He... fainted. You actually can´t talk to him." "Vee~ What did you do to my Fratello and what happened?!", he said louder. "It was so... We sat on the couch with my turtles. Then I asked him how to name a turtle but he overreacted. He began to scream at me and then he ran to his room. As I walked upstairs to his room...", then he stopped talking. "What? What happened then?", Feleciano asked worried.

"Yeah... as I walked in I was shocked. He had a coughing fit and as it was gone he fainted. And he has a fever.", he explained. "Oh no. Fratello~", he whined. "Vee~", Feleciano began to cry. "Germanyyyy", he cried. "Calm down Feli! He´ll be fine! Please calm down. I take good care if him. I promise!" Feleciano sighed. "Si... please take really good care of him. Ciao." "Bye" Before he pressed the end button he can hear Feleciano began to cry and calling "Germany"

Then he walked to the bathroom he took a thermometer, a wet rag and a bucket in case his little tomato get nausea. Spain walked than back to Romano´s room. He took the wet rag and put it on Romano´s forehead. With that opened his eyes. "Romaa~ you awake.", Spain said happily. "Look. I´m really so sorry! I didn´t meant that the turtles means more to me than you. Sure?! I love them but you are the most important in my life and I don´t want to lose you!", said Antonio and now he was crying and sobbing.

"Don´t blame yourself. It´s not your fault that I´m sick.", Romano croacked with a hoarsy voice. "B-but", he protested.

"No buts. It´s really not your fault. And how can it be your fault that I´m sick! Don´t blame yourself!", he said and tears streaming down his face. "Aww Lovi", Antonio said and hugged Romano. After a few moment they stopped crying. Then Antonio pulled back and asked:"Are you hungry? Do you want a tomato soup?" Romano nodded. "Lay down and get some rest ´kay? I go down and make you some tomato soup.", he said and gave Romano a kiss on his forehead.

He walked downstairs and made tamato soup. As the soup was finished he walked up to Romano. He sat on the bedded ridge and shook Romano. "Roma. Wake up.", he said calmly. With that Romano opened his eyes and Antonio helped him to sit up. "Say ahhh~" Romano blushed than redder than before.

He opened his mouth. After Spain feeded him Romano clutched Antonio by his collar and burried his face in his chest. "Hey Roma?! What´s wrong?"

"Ngghh" "Are you feel nauseous?", asked Antonio and looked worried to Romano who only nodded. Spain laid the plate fast on the nightstand and took the bucket from the ground. He held it under Romanos head and he began to vomit. As he was finished he laid the bucket on the ground. Romano laid himself on the bed and Antonio put the blanket on him. "Get some rest"

He leaved but before he was gone he heard Romano saying something. "What?"

"I´m sorry", he muttered. "Sorry for what me amor?", said Antonio and walked back to him. "I didn´t mean that I hate you. I... I-I...", he stuttered and blushed more. "What is it?" "I l-love you. And thank you f-for t-taking care of m-me." "Aww how cute", Spain said smiling and pressed his lips against Romano´s. "I love you to"

**Translation:**

**Holla in Spanish -Hello**

**Ciao in Italian - Hello/Good Bye**

**Fratello in Italia -Brother**

**Si in Italian -Yes**

**This was chapter one with Romano and Spain**

**The next chapter is about America and sick England. Some USUK xD**

**Ok hope you liked it and please review :)**


	2. UsUk

**Hello this chapter is about America is taking care of sick England**

**If you don´t like it than don´t read it!?**

**So hope you like it and enjoy. (USUK)**

Alfred was on his way to England ´cause the next world meeting is in England and he didn´t want to spend the night in a hotel. As he was at Arthur´s house he rang the doorbell. But no response. "Hey Iggy! Open the door.", he said loud. Then he rang the door again. But no reaction. He put then his phone out and to call England.

That was weird his car was there so he must be home. But why didn´t he open the door. Then he called Arthur. But only the voicemail answered it. "Ok. You want it so." He tried to break the door down. After a few moments it worked. As he was in Arthur´s house he called his Name:"Arthur! Where are you Dude?" He walked the stairs up to Arthur´s room and opened the door. "Artie?", he asked quiet. He saw than Arthur laying on his bed with his back to him. Then he walked closer to Arthur and turned him on his back.

"Oh my god! He look´s like shit!", he thought to himself. "Artie Dude... wake up!"

Then Arthur opened his eyes and tried to speak:"Y-you b-bloody git! What *cough* are y-you doing *cough* h-here?" "We settled that I stay here tonight. Because of the meeting tomorrow.", he explained. "Go away!", he cried out. Then he turned his back to him. "Hey Iggy? What´s wrong?" He turned Arthur back on his back. "At that time you didn´t care!? But why now?", he said tears streaming down his face. Then America was silent. He wiped the tears away and said with a smile:"I care for you. I always cared for you. I´m sorry I was so selfish! But please let me help you?!" England shook then his head. "G-git", he muttered under his breath. "Please?", he asked annoying.

England sighed then and nodded. "Yay!", screamed Alfred ad jumped. "´kay. If you don´t feel better tomorrow we don´t go to the world meeting! Got it?!"

"Yes you b-bloody g-git!?", he answered. Then Alfred walked into the bathroom and took a thermometer and a wet towel and walked back to Arthur. He put the wet towel on Arthur´s forehead. "Open your mouth." That made Arthur and Alfred put the thermometer in his mouth. After a few moments the thermometer beeped. He took it and was shocked as he saw the numbers. "W-what?", he asked and looked to Alfred. "39.7", he said and looked on the ground and sighed.

"Are you hungry?", asked Alfred. At the first Arthur nodded but then he added:"No hamburgers!" With that Alfred smiled. "Soup?"

Arthur nodded. Then Alfred walked downstairs into the kitchen. After he made the soup he walk up to Arthur and shooked him. "Food is ready." He opened his eyes and sat up. Then yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Say ahhhh~" In that case he opened his mouth and Alfred began to feed him. After Arthur had eaten his food he felt nauseous. Alfred walked down until he heard Arthur calling him. He laid the plate down on the washbasin. "A-al! *sniff* H-h-help!", he screamed.

With that Alfred ran the stairs up to Arthur. Suddenly Arthur came against hin and clung on Alfred. "Hey what´s wrong Artie? Talk please?!", he said worried.

"Nauseous", he only said before falling on his knees. "Artie!", he half screamed and picked him up Bridal-style. He walked to the bathroom and put Arthur on the ground in front of the toilet. He only began to gag and later he puked. Alfred rubbed then circles on Arthur´s back. After he was finished Alfred picked him up, walked to his room and laid him on his bed. Then he put the blanket on him. "Get some rest Iggy and sleep. I´m here when you need me." Then Arthur closed his eyes.

_Arthur´s Dream_

_He sat on the ground on a battlefield in front of Alfred. Alfred wanted his independence. Arthur began to cry and half screamed:"Why? Why damnit?! All I have done for and that is the thanks for it? What have I done to you that you hate me so much!?" Then his voice broke. It was still raining and it thundered. "Why? You´re asking me why I want my Independence?!", he screamed and his soldiers still standing behind him and aim at Arthur._

_"Really!? You treat my like I´m yours! But you forget that I´m not and will never yours ´cause I hate you." Then a thunder sounded and Arthur began sobbing. Then he held his gun in front of Alfred´s face. The soldiers came closer and said:"Sir? Pack the gun away! Now!" After moments he couldn´t handle it and fell on his knees. Then Alfred walked away with his soldiers. But before he walked away he said:"Good bye old man!"_

_A thunder sounded and Arthur called after him. But no reaction. He not even turned back. The last thing he had known before he fainted was Alfred walking away. Then he fainted._

_End of Arthur´s dream_

Alfred sat on the couch in the living room until he heard screams. He stood up and ran upstairs to Arthur. As he was there he shocked what Arthur said. "Alfred! Please don´t leave me! Come baaack!" He sobbed and sniffled. Then Alfred shook Arthur soft. As he opened his eyes and sat up, Alfred hugged him. "Sshh"

He began to cry again. "D-don´t leave me a-again. Please...", he sobbed. "Sshh... calm down. Do you had a nightmare?", he asked calmly and Arthur only nodded and burried his face into Alfred´s chest. "Calm down and explain me what about your dream was", then he smiled. "W-we were on a battlefield...", he began. "It rained and thundered. T-then y-y-you said... y-you s-said...", he stopped und burried his head more in Alfred´s chest and cried loud. With that Alfred was shocked. "What did I said?", asked Alfred unsure.

"You said that you hate me!", he screamed and pushed Alfred away. "But-", he tried to say but was cut of by Arthur. "No go away! You don´t like me anyway! Just go and leave me alone! Go!", he screamed. "Shut up and listen what I want to say. I´m sorry I was selfish and didn´t thought about your feelings. Listen! I´ll only say it once so you better listen up! I love your terrible cooking. I love that silly face you making when you´re sleeping. I love that you end up making a fool of yourself because you don´t realize that I know when you´re lying. I love how your nostrils flare when you´re happy. I love how your eyebows always get mussed up when you´re sleeping. I love how everything you´re thinking shows clearly on your face. I also love how you sometimes don´t notice the things that came out of your mouth. And that´s not even the tip of the iceberg! Because I love everything about you!"

Arthur was speechless. Then Alfred came closer to him and said:"Please don´t cry anymore. I never leave you again I swear!" Arthur smiled then and kissed Alfred on his lips. With that Alfred picked him up and laid him on the bed and covered him with a blanket. "Take some rest Artie~ I love you"

"I love you too~", he said before he fell asleep.

**This was chapter two with England and America**

**The next chapter is about Finland and sick Sweden. SuFin xD**

**Hope you liked it and please review :3**


	3. SuFin

**Hello this chapter is about Finland is taking care of sick Sweden**

**If you don´t like it than don´t read it!?**

**So hope you like it and enjoy. (SuFin)**

As Berwald woke up it was 7 am and Tino was still asleep. But this day was different as the others. He felt a little weird today but he might ignore it. His stomach was still hurting and his throat was dry and scratchy. He was a little bit dizzy. Then he must go out and chop wood for Tino, so that Tino mustn´t freeze. So he stood up, took his axe and walked out. He began to chop the wood.

After a few moment he began to cough and this become to a coughing fit. So he decided that´s enough wood he chopped. He took the wood and walked in. As he laid the wood in the corner he walked into the kitchen. Finland sat in the kitchen on a chair and playing with his dog Hanatamago. "Morning Sve", he said happily. "M´rn´ng F´nl´nd", he muttered. "´r´y´´ h´ngry"

Tino nodded continued playing with his dog. "D´ y´´ w´nt p´nc´k´s *cough* ´r c´r´´l?", he asked looking at Tino. "Cereal please", he answered. Berwald took then the cereal´s and a bowl and gave it to Tino. "Thank you Sve.", he said not even looking at Berwald. Berwald took then a cloth and began to dusting. Later Tino was finished and Berwald asked:"´r´ y´´ f´n´sh?" "Yes", he said not even looking at him and he gave him the bowl. Tino walked then with his dog into the living room and switched the TV on.

As Berwald cleaned the dishes he felt something rise his throat. "Ngghh", he gagged. Then he dropped the cloth on the ground and ran to the toilet. He set himself in front of the toilet and began to cough. After a few moments he puked. After he was finished he walked out of the bathroom. He took his axe again to chop wood again. As he was outside he took the wood began to chop. Sometimes he coughed into his fist. This normal cough became a coughing fit.

He laid the axe on the ground and walked into the house. His stomach was still hurting. As he was at the door from the living room he tried to speak:"F-f´n?"

That wondered Tino and he turned to Berwald. He was shocked as he saw him. "Oh my god. Berwald are you okay?!" He ran to his side and before Berwald fainted he catched him. "Oh no... Sve? PLease wake up. Sve? Sve!", he cried. Then he tried to carry him on the couch. As he was on the couch Tino sighed. He touched then Berwald´s forehead.

"He´s burning up. No! Why didn´t I noticed. It´s my fault.", he thought to himself. Then he walked to the bathroom and took a thermometer. "It´s my fault that he´s sick!", he thought meanwhile he walked to Berwald. In that case he put the thermometer into Sweden´s mouth. After a few moments it beeped. As he saw the numbers quilt feelings overcame him.

"38.4 is a really high number", he muttered to himself. Then Berwald moaned from pain and clutched him stomach. "Sve? Sve! Tell me what´s wrong?!", he said worried and shook him soft.

Suddenly Berwald opened his eyes and asked confused:"Wh´r´ ´m ´? Wh´t h´pp´n´d?" His voice was hoarsy and scratchy. And now tears streaming down Tino´s face. "Why ´r´ y´´ cry´ng?", he asked and look at him. "I´m sorry. I´m so selfish.", he began. "You´re were sick and what did I do. Nothing! I didn´t even noticed that something was wrong! The only thing I had done was playing and having fun meanwhile you´re was really hard working. Why didn´t you tell me that you´re not feeling well?!"

"B´c´´s´ ´ d´n´t w´nt y´´ t´ w´rry ´b´´t m´! ´nd ´l´k´ t´k´ng c´r´ ´f y´´!", he answered. "But I don´t want to lose you!", he cried.

"Y´´ d´n´t l´s´ m´!", he explained. "´t´s j´st ´ c´ld." "That´s it. I hadn´t noticed it. Then I can helped you and you aren´t fainted then. You got sicker than earlier!", he sobbed. "D´n´t m´k´ ´ f´´l ´f y´´rs´lf! ´t´s n´t y´´r f´´lt th´t ´´m s´ck!"

"But because of me you got really sick. I really don´t want to loose you!", he half cried and half screamed. "Y´´ d´n´t l´st´n d´dn´t y´´! ´ s´´d ´t´s n´t y´´r f´´lt! ´nd pl´´s´ st´p cry´ng.", he said and wiped the tears away. "B-but"

"Pl´´s´ n´ b´ts ´ký? Tino nodded then. "´ m´st t´ll y´´ s´m´th´ng.", he said a little blushing. "What is it?" "´ l´v´ y´´", then he looked on the ground. Tino blushed then. But suddenly he crashed his lips against Berwald´s. And as he pulled away he said happy:"I love you too. But please get some rest" Berwald nodded then.

**Sweden´s Translation:**

**M´rn´ng F´nl´nd - Morning Finland**

**´r´ y´´ h´ngry - Are you hungry**

**D´ y´´ w´nt p´nc´k´s ´r c´r´´l - Do you want pancakes or cereal**

**´r´ y´´ f´n´sh - Are you finish**

**F-f´n - F-fin**

**Wh´r´ ´m ´ - Where am I**

**Wh´t h´pp´n´d - What happened**

**Why ´r´ y´´ cry´ng - Why are you crying**

**B´c´´s´ ´ d´n´t w´nt y´´ t´ w´rry ´b´´t m´ - Because I don´t want you to worry about me**

**´nd ´ l´k´ t´k´ng c´r´ ´f y´´ - And I like taking care of you**

**Y´´ d´n´t l´s´ m´ - You don´t lose me**

**´t´s j´st ´ c´ld - It´s just a cold**

**D´n´t m´k´ ´ f´´l ´f y´´rs´lf - Don´t make a fool of yourself**

**´t´s n´t y´´r f´´lt th´t ´´m s´ck - It´s not your fault that I´m sick**

**Y´´ d´n´t l´st´n d´dn´t y´´ - You don´t listen didn´t you**

**´ s´´d ´t´s n´t y´´r f´´lt - I said it´s not your fault**

**´nd pl´´s´ st´p cry´ng - And please stop crying**

**Pl´´s´ n´ b´ts ´ký - Please no buts okay**

**´ m´st t´ll y´´ s´m´th´ng - I must tell you something**

**´ l´v´ y´´ - I love you**

**Sorry I don´t really know how Sweden talks so I tried it. But I know it´s not so successful.**

**This was chapter three with Sweden and Finland**

**The next chapter is about Norway and sick Iceland. NorIce xD**

**Ok hope you liked it and please review :)**


	4. NorIce

**Hello this chapter is about Norway is taking care of his sick brother Iceland.**

**If you don´t like it then don´t read it!?**

**So hope you like it and enjoy. (NorIce)**

Iceland was on a conference in Denmark with Norway, Iceland´s older brother, Denmark, Sweden and Finland. Iceland´s brother was again kidding him. He tried him to say "Big Brother". But Emil blocked. The others were talking about something that just happened in their countries. "Big brother", said Lukas.

"No way, Norway!" "Big brother"

"No" "Big sister" Then Emil gave him a confused look and said:"No- Wait! That not even make sense!" "Big brother! Say it!", warned Lukas. "Never in my life!", Emil screamed. Lukas gave him then an angry look. But suddenly his emotion, that he actually never shows, went from anger to sadness. "Do you hate me?", he asked sad and looked at him.

"I-I don´t k-know... You´re really on my nerves at all.", Emil muttered under his breath. Then he stood up and before he was gone he said:"I go home now!"

When he was at the door he stopped ´cause he heard s thunder. Then it began to raining. He walked from Denmark´s house to his own house.. He walked already thirty minutes. It was yet forty minutes to walk to his house. Emil began to shiver and coughed into his fist. As he was home he was very happy. Then his Puffin flew to him. "Hi Ice", he said. As his Puffin looked right in his face he knew that something was wrong with the young nation.

"You alright? Looks pale", he asked with worry. Emil gave his Puffin a confused look. "I´m fine", he lied. Again he coughed into his fist. His Puffin flew in front of Emil´s face. "No! You don´t look fine! Go and lay down on the couch or on the bed!", he ordered. "You don´t listen! I said-"

Then he cut him off:"No! You don´t! Lay down or I call the ambulance or your brother.", he warned again.

"Fine", moaned Emil ´cause of a headache and plus his Puffin was talking to loud. This was making it worser than it was. Then Emil put himself on the couch with a few blankets and some pillows. "I go out for a while. You stay on the couch and take a nap!", said and flew out of the door. Emil began then to shiver uncontrollably and coughed and sneezed in his blankets. After a few moments he felt his eye leader falling down. Then he fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Denmark´s house with the other nation´s. Lukas sat on the couch next to Denmark. "Hey, Norge? What´s up?", he asked as he shook Lukas shoulder. With that Lukas gave him a bad glare like he want to kill him. "C´mon dude!? You freaking me out!", he half screamed. Tino, who sat next to him asked:"Should I call his brother?" Matthias nodded hard in agreement.

With that Tino stood up and walked to the telephone. He tooked it and tiped the number in it.

...duet...duet...duet...duet...

"Hello?", asked a hoarsy voice on the other line. "Ice? Can you please come over. Your Brother is really weird. Please clear your conflict.", Tino pleased. "Sorry, but I actually can´t.", he answered. "Why not?! Please before he kills Denmark or Sve!?" Before he could responding he coughed. "No sry. I´m not feeling well!", he explained. "Can I bring him over. Then you guys can clear your fight and then he can take care of you. ´Cause I don´t think your Puffin can take good care of you"

"No I can take care of myself. And once more this is not my problem when he´s sulky. He-", then he was cut off by a cough. "Okay. I bring him over, see you later!", he said stubborn. But before Emil could say something the call ended. Tino stood and walked to Berwald or Sweden. "Sweden I bring Norway over to Iceland."

"´ký. T´k´ c´r´ ´f y´´rs´lf.", he said and looked then to Norway who was slapping Denmark on his head. "´d´´ts!"

Then he walked to Norway and said:"Come Norway!" He pulled him on his sleeve up and dragged him out. "Thank you", sighed Matthias and Berwald rolled his eyes. As Tino and Norway was in front of his car he asked angry:"Where the hell are we goin?" "Calm down please. I tell you where we going when you calmed down!" Lukas sighed and began:"Please~"

"We´re going to your brother´s house.", he said as he and Norway got into the car. "Wait... What?! Why?!", he asked getting angry and sad, about to leaving the car. But before he can was out Tino grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him into his seat. "Please listen. You go to him and then you two clearing your conflict." As Tino said that Lukas looked on the ground and said:"But hate and and he surely don´t want to see me." Some tears slipped down his face. Suddenly Tino touched back, began rubbing circles on his back and said:"That´s definitely not true. He truly loves you. And he needs you now! He´s not feeling well and sounds not good too.~ So please come with me?!"

Norway sighed then and meant:"Fine. I´ll only do it for him!"

"Yay", he called and began to drive. As he was there the both got out of the car. They walked to Iceland´s door and rang the doorbell. Emil was still asleep until he heard the doorbell ringing. "Ugghh", he moaned. Then he stop up but a wave of dizziness overcame hin. He supported on the wall as the doorbell rang again. After moments he was at the door and opened it. "H-hello", he said barely audible.

"Hey...", began Lukas. Then Tino nudged his on his elbow. "Can I come in?", Lukas asked. Emil nodded and opened more opend. But an another wave dizzinies overcame him again. He supperted on the door and fell on his knees. "Uggh", then he closed his eyes. "Emil!", called Lukas and ran to his side. He nodded then to Tino as a sign that he should leave. Tino nodded only back and walked away to his car.

As Lukas closed the door he picked Emil bridal-style up and walked to the living room. Then he laid him on the couch. After a few moments he woke up.

"Hey... Emil", Lukas began. "I´m sorry I tried you to do something what you didn´t want to do. I never do it again, please don´t be mad at me and forgive me." The next thing what happened that Emil began sobbing into Lukas chest. "B-big... *sniff* brother *sniff* I-I´m s-s-sorry"

"Why are you sorry?", he asked confused. "I d-don´t hate you... I...", he stopped then because of a sharp pain in his stomach. "Ngghh" He closed then his eyes. "Hey... Emil? Emil look at me! Please!" As he opened his eyes he looked at his brother. "Where does it hurt?" Again he closed his eyes and burried his head in Lukas chest and said:"M-my stomach i-is still h-hurting."

"Okay. I have an offer. Do you want to go to your bed and I make circles on your stomach?" Emil nodded then and wrapped his arms aroun Lukas neck. He stood then up and walked upstairs to Emil´s room. As they was there he laid him on his bed. Then he laid himself to on Emil´s bed and rubbed circles on his stomach.

"What do you want to say?", Lukas broke the silence. "I wanted to say that nggh my stomach", he broke off. "Shh calm down. You´ll be fine! You´ll be fine!", he muttered to Emil. "I love you big brother", he said while closing his eyes. Then Lukas smiled and kissed Iceland´s forehead and said "I love you too little brother."

**Sweden´s Translation:**

**´ký. T´k´ c´r´ ´f y´´rs´lf - Take care of yourself**

**´d´´ts - Idiots**

**This was chapter four with Iceland and Norway**

**The next chapter is about Norway and sick Denmark. Dennor (Again Norway xD)**

**Ok hope you liked it and please review :)**


	5. DenNor

**Hello this chapter is about Norway is taking care of sick Denmark**

**If you don´t like it than don´t read it!?**

**So hope you like it and enjoy. (DenNor)**

At Denmark´s house. Today is an another world meeting, but this time the meeting is in Denmark. As he woke up, it was 8 am. "Aww... What?! Why is it so early?!", he asked to himself and stood up. He made his way into the kitchen. "I have 4 hours yet before the meeting starts", he thought and sighed. As he made coffee he looked out of the window. It was winter and it was snowing outside. He shivered of the thought of going outside. Then he took his coffee and sat on a chair.

He took a sip of his coffee and then began to cough. The normal coughing went to coughing fit. He laid the cup on the table and stood up quickly. He supported on the table and began to gag. Suddenly he ran to the bathroom and placed himself in front of the toilet.

He sat there for almost two hours. But as he saw the time it was he stood up and put his jacket on so that he could go to the meeting. He called a taxi and drove to the meeting.

He coughed a few times before he walked into the meeting room. The meeting hasn´t started yet but there was many nations. The Allies and the Axis were definitely there. And some others for example Greece, who was still asleep, Turkey, Finland and Sweden, Iceland and Norway.

He walked past by Norway and said:"Hey Norge~"

Norway only looked at him once then he gave his attention back to his Little brother (Iceland). Then Denmarks heart broke in halfs. This hurt more than each mental pain. Germany stood up and begins the Meeting. ,,Why?! Why is he alway to me like that!? I haven´t nothing done, really!? But why is he or everyone so bad at me! ,You´re useless´that´s what everybody says to me!", he thought, took a few papers and began to work.

Norway looked then to Denmark and was confused. ´Cause Denmark never works! Never! That´s not like him! And especially what´s weird he didn´t payed attention to Norway or anyone else. He not even gave him a glance or someboy else. He was only focused on his paper. That makes Norway worry.

Now the Meeting was past over. Everyone was talking or screaming. Greece was still sleeping and Japan tries to wake him up, Italy cries ,Pasta´out and Germany tries to bring him shut up. America was again talking about how he saved the world from bad guys. England and France are again fighting. Then Germany stood up and began screaming at everyone:"Everybody shut up, now!" With that everyone looked to him. "I think that´s enough for today. The next Meeting is in North Italy. Their can go now." Then everybody stood up and leaves.

Norway stood up an was searching for Denmark, but pointless. He was already gone. So he decided to go to his Hotel room. He walked outside and drove with a taxi to his Hotel. As he was there he took his phone and called Denmark.

...duet...duet...duet...duet...

Then a hoarsy voice answered the phone:"Hello?"

"Hello, here´s Norway", he began. "U-uh hello. Why´re you calling?", he asked. "I want to know if you´re ok?", he said back. "I-I´m okay... Why´re you asking?"

"Because you´re acted strange today... Are you sure you okay?", he said worried. "Yeah yeah I´m fine..."

Norway was then silent. Before he spoke again he heard rain. "Is it raining?" Then Denmark said fast:"No! No it´s not..." He didn´t finish the sentence ´cause he began to cough. This was making Norway more worried as he is. As the coughing broke Norway said:"No! You´re definitely not fine! Hold on I´m coming over!" But before Denmark could say anything the call ended.

Norway took a taxi and drove to Denmark´s house. As he was at the door he rang the doorbell. But no reaction. "Denmark open the door or you´re in so much Trouble!"

Again nothing. "Ok! Have it you´re way!", he screamed and kicked the door down. He walked in and searched in each room. But he´s nowhere. "Denmark where are you?! Don´t think you can scare me ´cause it wouldn´t work! So please come out!?" There was another silent. He walked then upstairs to his room. As he opened the door he saw a bundle laying on the bed. "Denmark?", he asked and took a step closer to him.

But there´s no reaction from him. Norway walked then to Denmark´s side and turned him on his back. Denmark´s Skin was paler than a ghost and Little sweatdrops where on his forehead. His cheeks were flushed with a red color and his breath was heavy. "Denmark! wake up", he said louder and shook him. "N-no! Let me sleep!", he tried to scream but it was only a whisper.

"Matthias! Please look at me!" Denmark was then shocked as he heard Norway saying his human Name. He opened his eyes then and looked to Norway "Hey Norge...", he said with a weak smile.

This smile broke Norway´s heart but he didn´t show it.

"Listen! Where does it hurt?", he said calmly. Denmark shook his head with tears in his eyes. A few tears rolled then down his face. Norway wiped the tears away and then Denmark said:"H-hurts...Everywhere... But mostly there!" He laid his hand on his heart. The both was silent. "Why?"

Denmark shook his head again and said:"I can´t tell you!"

"Why?"

"NO! I can´t tell you ´cause... ´cause...", he stopped and coughed into his fist. Then he began to speak again. "Because it´s all your fault!" With that Norway was speechless. "What have I done?", he asked. "You alway says that I-I´m u-u-useless and no one needs me. That the world would be better if I were dead! And you gave me always these looks. And These looks says ,I hate you ,damnit, go away and kill yourself or I´ll do it!´" Now Denmark was sobbing and he turned his back to Norway.

Norway walked around the bed so that he could look at Denmark´s face. His eyes were closed. Norway sat himself on the bed and hugged Denmark then. "Please...Don´t cry!" He helped Denmark to sit up and wiped the tears away. "Why´d should I-I" He contered. "Because I love you!"

Denmark smiled and said:"I love you too"

He laid then back into his bed. "Get some sleep ´kay?" Denmark nodded and drifted into a wonderful sleep.

**This was chapter five with Denmark and Norway**

**The next chapter is about North Italy and sick Germany**

**Some Gerita :3**

**Ok hope you liked it and please Review :)**


	6. GerIta

**Hello this chapter is about North Italy is taking care of Germany**

**If you don´t like it than don´t read it!?**

**So hope you like it and enjoy (Gerita)**

As Germany woke up he saw Italy laying next to him. He felt strange. His throat was dry and rough and his head was pounding. And also his stomach was still hurting.

Suddenly he sneezed twice. This sneeze was a little to loud so that it woke Italy up. Italy sniffed and looked confused to Germany. "Vee~ God bless you", he said and smiled then. "Danke", he muttered and turned his back to Italy. He clutched with his arms his stomach and groaned. Then he closed his eyes. "Vee~? Germany?"

He didn´t answered. "Germany! What´s wrong?", he half cried, stood up and walked to Germany´s side. Italy shook his shoulder but no Response. But then suddenly he opened his eyes and whispered:"What is it?" Then Italy hugged Germany happy. "Vee~ What´s wrong?", he said and began to cry his damn eyes out. Germany whined in pain because Italy was to loud and this was making his headache worser than it already was.

"Can you please shut up?!", he tried to scream but only a whisper came out. With that Italy stopped crying and asked again:"Vee~ Germany what´s wrong? Are you sick?" "I d-don´t know", he answered and sat up. Germany coughed into his fists and stood up but Italy suddenly stopped him. "What is it?! We have to *cough* go to the t-training. And don´t come...", he suddenly stopped as a wave of dizziness hit him.

He staggered a few steps Forward. Before he fell Italy tried to catch him but it didn´t work. The both fell on the ground. "Uff", Italy said and looked to Germany who was unconscious. "Vee~ he´s so heavy", he said as he tried to get him on the bed. After a few attempts he had managed him on the bed. " ~ That was hard.", he said to himself.

As he stood there and looked to Germany and became really worried. ´What should I do?´, he tought to himself and began to panicked. "I call Japan! He´ll know what to do!?" He walked to the telephone and tiped the number. Then he pressed the green button.

...duet...duet...duet...duet...duet...

"Hello Japan is speaking", Japan said into the telephone. "Vee~ Ciao Japan."

"Hello Italy. What can I do for you?", he asked. "Vee~ I Need your advice. Germany passed out and I don´t know what to do!?"

"Hai calm down. First. Is his forehead warm?" Italy walked then back to Germany and laid his hand on his forehead. Then he pulled his hand fast back. "Si! It´s hot!", he afterwards answered. "Hai. Do you have a thermometer?" Then Italy thought for a moment and said:"Si! I think so." "Then get it and put it in Germany´s mouth.", Japan ordered.

"Si", Italy answered and walked into the bathroom. He searched in each closet and at last he found it. He walked back to Germany and put the thermometer in his mouth. "And then..."

"Now wait. And when the thermometer beeps put it out, hai?"

"Si!", he said back. Now on both lines it was silent. The silent broke as the Thermometer beeped. Italy took it and said:"Vee~ 38.9" Then it was for a moment quiet. "Hai. He has a fever as well. I tell you what you have to do.", he began and spoke again. "Put a wet rag on his forehead, lay a bucket next to the bed and make some soup. And the soup is better no Pasta. I´ll send you some medicine."

"Si, grazie Japan! Ciao"

"Hai. Sayōnara", he said before he hung up. Italy took then a wet towel and put it on Germany´s forehead, how Japan said. He laid a bucket next to the bed too. "Vee~ I´m sorry. Mi dispiace! Per favore don´t die! Per favore!", he began to cry and hugged him. Italy burried his face in Germany´s chest. Germany woke then up and stroked Italy head soft.

"Was ist los?", Germany croacked. "Vee~ Germany! You awake! Please don´t die! Pleasee~" Germany continued stroking his head and said:"Shh... It´s okay. I´m not going to die! Promise! Bitte, stop crying!?" Then Italy looked up and sniffed. "Si"

"Vee~ Are you hungry?", he asked and looked at him. But Germany shook his head. "Nein danke", he said as he felt nauseous. He closed his eyes. "Ngghh"

"Vee~? What´s wrong?", he half screamed and shook Germany. Germany tried to ignore the sick Feeling but it wasn´t so easy. "S-stop", he could only say. With that Italy stopped shooking him. "Danke", Germany said as he laid himself back into his bed. Then suddenly it rang on the door downstairs. "Vee~", he said as walked down and opened the door.

Nobody was there but as he watched down he saw a packet. He took it and closed the door. As he opened it he saw medicine and a note. On the note stood:´Get well soon´

He took the medicine and walked back to Germany. "Vee~ Get well soon from Japan.", he said as he laid the medicine on the nightstand. "Danke", he only said. Then Italy took the medicine. It was a Juice. "Vee~ Germany, mouth open." So he did. "Ugghh... Was ist das?!", he said as he twisted his face. "Medicine", Italy answered. Then he walked around the bed and laid himself next to Germany. He hugged him and Germany hugged back. "Vee~ ti amo."

"Ja. Ich liebe dich auch."

**Translation:**

**Danke in German -Thank You**

**Ciao in Italian -Hello/Good Bye**

**Hai in Japanese -Yes**

**Si in Italian -Yes**

**Grazie in Italian -Thank you**

**Sayōnara in Japanese -Good Bye**

**Mi dispiace in Italian -I´m sorry**

**Per favore in Italian -Please**

**Was ist los in German -What´s wrong or What´s up**

**Bitte in German -Please**

**Nein danke in German -No thank you**

**Was ist das in German -What´s that**

**Ti amo in Italian -I love you**

**Ja. Ich liebe dich auch in German -Yes. ****I love you too**

**This was chapter six with Germany and Italy or North Italy**

**The next chapter is about China and sick Japan**

**Some Chuni or Nichu lol**

**Ok that was not the best but I hope you liked it and please Review :)**

**And if you have any wished or something for this or an another fanfic then please tell me**


	7. ChuniNichu

**Hello this chapter is about China taking care of sick Japan**

**If you don't like it then don't read it!?**

**So hope you like it and enjoy (Chuni/Nichu)**

It was another boring world meeting in the afternoon in China. It was like always. Italy screamed Pasta, England and France were fighting again, America was talking about how he helps the world and some hero stuff and Greece was still sleeping. Suddenly Germany stood up and began to scream at everyone.

"Everyone shut up! We've called this conference to solve the world's problems, not to fight about the problems of our past! And since I am the only country who seems to know how to run a meeting, we will follow my rules from here on out! Eight minutes each for speeches, no chit-chatting or side deals, and absolutely no going over the time limit! Now if you want to go, make sure you prepared and raise your hand up, but do so in a way that does not mock any salutes of my country's past!"

Now everyone was silent, as a cough cut the silence. Everybody looked from where the sound came. It came from Japan.

His hand covered his mouth as he had a coughing fit. China, who sat next to Japan, rubbed then circles on his back. Suddenly Japan felt something in his throat. 'No! Not here!', he thought to himself.

He had to get out of there! Now! He stood then up, ran out of the room and slammed the door. Everyone was shocked, 'cause it's not like Japan to slam the door like this.

Germany gave China a confused look and asked:"What was that?!"

China twitched with his shoulders and stood then up. "I go and look after him. You can go ahead with the meeting aru.", he said and then he walked out. He walked to the bathroom. As he was at the bathroom he heard a retch.

"Japan aru?", he asked as he opened the door to the toilets. He was shocked as he saw Japan laying on the ground, in front of the toilet and puking. Japan's face was pale like a ghost, he had sweatdrops on his forehead and his cheeks were flushed with a mix of a red and green colour.

"Japan aru!", he cried as he knelt next to Japan and began to rub circles on his back. As he was finish he fell and China catched him. "Japan? Japan! Kiku!", he said louder.

Then suddenly he laid his hand on Japan's forehead. 'Damnit aru..! He's burning up!", China thought for a moment. Then he took him on his back and stood up. As he was in the hallway he met France.

"Oi China! Where are you going?", he asked. "Oh France aru.", he began. "Japan is sick and I take him home. Could you please tell the others that I bring Japan at my home and take care of him?!"

"Oui!", he said as he walked back to the meeting room.

China took then a taxi and drove home. As he was there he walked to his room and laid Japan on his bed. He sighed then as he walked to the bathroom. He took all the stuff he needed and walked back.

Then he laid the stuff on the nightstand and laid a cool cloth on Japan's forehead. "Maybe later he's hungry...", he said to himself.

He walked then down to the kitchen and began to cook a traditional court. As he was almost finish he heard footsteps from the stairs. He looked suddenly to the stairs. As he saw Japan he smiled and stopped cooking. He walked to Japan, laid his hand on Japan's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"What are you doing out of bed aru?", he asked worried. Japan only shrugged his shoulders and didn't said anything.

Japan opened his mouth and tried to speak but he only began to cough. "Don't stress yourself aru?!", China told him. "Come go back to bed or you will get worser than you are aru?!", he said and dragged Japan back into his bedroom.

Shortly before the bedroom Japan got dizzy, closed his eyes and held on China's arm. Suddenly China stopped walking. "Mhh? Japan what's wrong aru?" But no answer. He grabbed then Japan's chin so that he could look at Japan's face.

"Kiku, answer me please aru?!"

"Dizzy", it was the only thing he could say. China took then Japan's arm around his shoulder and walked to the bed. Japan laid then himself on the bed and muttered something not understandable.

"What aru?", asked China bewildered.

"Arigatō for taking care of me...", he began. "Ahh that's no-", he was suddenly interrupted by Japan.

"Please... Listen..." China nodded then. "I wanted to excuse me. I'm sorry could you please forgive me?", he said but didn't dare to look in China's eyes. "Excuse? For what aru?", he asked confused. "That I hurt you, that I left you and that I added so much pain on you!", he half screamed with a hoarsy voice. His hair covered his eyes but China could feel that the younger nation was crying.

China was a little bit shocked. He never saw Japan with emotions. Then he smiled and hugged Japan tightly.

"You don't have to apologise aru?!", he said calmly. Japan shook his head and said loud:"Yes! Yes I do!"

China sighed then and pulled back. "Now get some sleep aru!?", he said and stood up. But he was stopped as Japan's hand held China's left wrist. "W-wait... I want to tell you something... Something really important!"

China nodded and sat on the bed edge. "I-I... I-I-I"

He blushed then and whispered:"I love you Big Brother" At the first China was speechless but then said:"Love you too little brother and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

**Translation:**

**Arigatō in Japanese -Thank You**

**This was chapter seven with Japan and China**

**The next chapter is about Japan and sick Greece**

**GiriPan x)**

**Ok hope you liked it and please review :)**


	8. GiriPan

**Hello this chapter is about Japan taking care of sick Greece**

**If you don´t like it then don´t read it!?**

**I don´t own anything (I do only own this plot)**

**So hope you like it and enjoy (GiriPan)**

Japan woke up as his alarm clock rang. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Suddenly China burst into the room and screamed:"Japan ARU! Wake up, wake up!Or we´re be late for the world meeting aru!"

Japan flinched, fell off the bed and hit the ground. "Ouch!"

"Japan! Sorry did I scare you aru?", he said loudly as he walked to him and helped him up. China stayed at Japan's house because of the world meeting. It was in Tokyo so China stayed at Japan's house.

Not only China stayed at Japan's house... Greece stayed there too. "Y-yes kinda...", stuttered Japan.

"Sorry aru..."

"It's okay...", said Japan and smiled. "Get ready aru so we can go to the world meeting! And besides go and wake Greece up aru!", said China as he walked out of Japan's room. Japan sighed. 'Right. I have to wake Greece first of all.', he thought to himself. He walked then to Greece´s room and knocked on the door. "Greece? Wake up today´s the world meeting!", he said as he opened the door and walked in.

But Greece didn´t respond. No move or anything! NOTHING.

This worried Japan. He opened the, walked besides Greece and shooked him soft. "Greece... Wake up.."

But he didn´t move. "Greece are you okay?" Again no response. Japan laid then his hand on Greece´s forehead. He flinched as he touched his forehead. ´He´s burning up! What do I have to do now?´, he thought and began to panic. And in this moment China stormed into the room and began to scream angrily at Japan:"What the heck aru?! Haven´t I told you to wake Greece up and get ready for the world meeting aru!? We´re getting pretty late!"

"Sorry but... I think Greece is sick." China looked at first implausible at him but then he walked to Japan and knelt next to Greece. Then he laid his hand on Greece´s forehead. "You´re right aru... Ok I´m going to the meeting and tell Germany that you and Greece can´t go to the Meeting because Greece is sick aru."

"Well arigato..."

"See you later aru?!", screamed China and went out of the door.

Japan sighed and looked at Greece. He stood then up and walked to the bathroom to get a thermometer. Then he walked back to Greece and put it in his mouth. Suddenly Greece opened his eyes and looked around. "Greece are you okay?", Japan asked worried. But Greece didn´t answer. After a few seconds the Thermometer beeped and Japan took it out.

"Well... it Looks like you have a fever...", whispered Japan. Then he laid the thermometer back on the nightstand.

"Japan...", Greece whispered and Held his Hand in the air in Japan´s direction. Japan turned then around and was confused. "What is it Greece?", he asked and took his hand and laid it back on the bed. "It´s cold here...", he said quietly. "Do you want another blanket?", asked Japan curios. Greece only nodded. Then Japan came back with two blankets and laid them on Greece who was shivering like crazy.

He laid then his hand on Greece´s forehead and whispered:"His temperature is rising like hell..." Japan got then up, walked to the bathroom to get a wet rag. After he got it he walked back to Greece and laid it on his forehead.

***Le time skip brought you by the awesome Prussia***

After he laid the wet rag on his forehead a few hours passed. Greece was still sleeping and Japan sat on the Couch watching some Anime.

Then someone knocked on the door. That must be China, so he stood up and walked to the door. As he opened the door China walked in and said:"Hello Japan aru!?" "And how was the meeting?", asked Japan and looked to China. "How it was? Just like always aru!? Total chaos like always aru!", he said and yawned. He rubbed then his eyes and asked back:"And how was your day? And how´s Greece doing aru?"

"Well... He´s sleeping but he still have a fever though...", he said and looked at the ground. China noticed it and smirked. "Are you worried? Mh, wait aru! I have one question aru!?", he said excited. "S-sure, go ahead."

"Well, do you like Greece aru?" Japan blushed then and asked fast:"W-what do you mean by that?"

"Do you like him? As a boyfriend? Because I can see that you do like him more than just friends aru!?" Japan became more red, just as red as Spain´s tomatoes and said loudly:"No that´s not true! I like him! But only as a friend!" Well, to bad that Greece heard that. As Japan said that he was standing at the doorway with a blank face. Japan and China looked then at him and Japan became pale. "Can I call Cyprus please?" China nodded and gave him the telephone.

Greece walked then away so both couldn´t hear him. He dialed then Cyprus number.

...duet...duet...duet...

Then Cyprus picked up and said:"Hello?" Greece answered then back:"Hello it´s me Greece. I wanted to ask you if you could organise me a flight back to Greece. If you can organise me the flight so I can get back home today, that would be nice."

"Sure. But could you at least explain why you didn´t came home yet?" Greece was at first silent but then he spoke up:"I wasn´t Feeling well..." "Oh ok I see. Wait for a Moment I look for the flight!", said Cyprus.

Meanwhile by China and Japan. "Good Job Japan! Now you´ve ruined everything aru! Ok, now be seriously! Do you like him or not aru?!", said China and looked Japan in the eyes. "Well... Yes... I do like him but... I messed everything up... and now he doesn´t want to be my friend or boyfriend defenetely..." China walked then to him, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Wake up aru!? Didn´t you see it in his eyes aru? He likes you defenetely back! Go to him and apologise and tell him how you feel aru! Before it´s to late aru!"

Japan nodded and said:"You´re right!" Then he walked to Greece who was sitting on the bed where he was sleeping before. He had his knees to his chest and his head was burried in his knees. His shoulders were shaking and a few silent sobs escaped his mouth. Japan sat then on the bed and laid his hand on Greece´s shoulder. "Greece I Need to talk to you." Greece looked then up to Japan.

His eyes were red and puffy from the crying. "Well I´m sorry what I said. That was I said wasn´t true. The truth is... I like you... more then a friend."

Greece blinked then and gave him then a questioning look. "What now? Are you my boyfriend now or not?", asked Japan. Greece nodded then and hugged him then. To Greece´s surprise Japan returned the hug. After the hug Japan said:"Now lay back down you do still have a fever though." Greece laid then back and drifted into a wonderful sleep.

**This was chapter eight with Greece and Japan**

**The next chapter is about Germany and sick Prussia**

**Some Germancest**

**Ok hope you liked it and please Review :)**

**And if you do have any request for an fanfiction just ask me**


	9. Germancest

**Hello this chapter is about Germany who is taking care of his older brother Prussia.**

**If you don´t like it then don´t read it!?**

**I don´t own anything so here enjoy. And sorry for the writing mistakes and stuff. (Germancest)**

Laughter filled the room as the Germans were drinking beer. Germany refused to drink beer because of the diat he and Japan were doing wich worried the othes. Prussia sat at the table and in front of him laid a glass of beer. In fact: Prussia didn´t feel well. His hair was more messy then usually, his face was paler and his cheeks were red. Possibly red from a fever. "Oh god this can´t happen! I can´t be sick! I´m to awesome to get sick!", thought Prussia to himself and covered with one hand his eyes.

Meanwhile the other Germans got panic because Germany doesn´t want his beer, so they went to Prussia and shook his shoulder.

"Prussia help Germany doesn´t wants his beer!", said one of the Germans. Prussia took his hand away from his eyes and blinked a few times before asking tired:"Huh? Was?"

"Germany doesn´t want his beer what are we supposed to do!?" Prussia smirked then and stood up. But as he stood up a wave of dizziness overcame him and he leaned on the table. "Prussia you okay?", asked one of the Germans. With that Prussia smirked and answered:"Yes I´m fine. And don´t worry I will check on my brother. Keseseseseses~" He coughed then twice and cleared his throat wich was sore like hell. The Germans only looked at him unbelieveable.

Prussia walked then over to his Little brother with one beer in his hand and laid his arm around Germany´s shoulder. "Heard you don´t want beer huh?", he asked before coughing again. "Nein!", said Germany loudly so everyone could hear it and looked away from Prussia.

Prussia coughed again before asking:"You sure you don´t want your bee? Beer! A beer! Beer! A beer!...", he said it over and over again and held the beer in front of Germany´s face.

"I said I don´t want it!", screamed Germanyas loud as he could. Prussia froye at first and was shocked. He swallowed and began to cough again (xD so much coughing). After he stopped coughing he said:"Then not! More for the awesome me keseseses!" He took then a sip and spat it suddenly over Germany. Prussia began to laugh loudly.

Well he didn´t know how bad this idea was. Germany became more angry and hit his older brother on the head.

As he hit Prussia on the head he became dizzy again and fell on his knees. His breath came out in gasps and he covered his eyes with his one hand. Germany looked then at Prussia and became worried. "Hey... You alright?" Prussia shook his then his head. "No I´m not alright!", he said fast.

Germany walked then to him and knelt in front of him. He took then Prussia´s hand away from his face so he could look him in the eyes. "Bruder are you okay?", asked Germany worried. Ther other Germans looked then worried at the prussian.

"W-west...", he said and fell unconscious. As Prussia fell unconscious Germany caught him in his arms. "Hey Bruder this isn´t funny! Come wake up!", said Germany worried as he shook Prussia.

"Ok I´m sorry I hit you on the head ok! Just wake up!", begged Germany.

But there was no response. He felt then Prussia´s forehead and sighed. "Defenetely a fever!", thought Germany. He threw Prussia then over his shoulder and stood up. "Guys I´m sorry but me and my Bruder have to leave. I think he´s sick so I go home with him. Hope it´s okay?", he asked the others.

They nodded and said something like "it´s okay don´t worry about it!", "sure no Problem" or "get well soon". Germany nodded and walked outside to his car. As Germany was at his car he laid Prussia in the passenger´s seat. Then he got into the car as well. As he began to drive Prussia´s eyes fluttered open and he moaned. "Ughh. Verdammt!"

"Bruder why didn´t you tell me you weren´t Feeling well. You could have told me that you were sick!", said Germany, disappointed that Prussia didn´t told him this.

Prussia said then something wich Germany didn´t understand. "Was? Du musst lauter reden.", said Germany and looked at him. "Because I´m to awesome to get sick what else!"

"But you´re sick now aren´t you?!", he asked. Prussia closed then his eyes. "When are we homeee~", whined Prussia. Germany sighed. "I think we only have to drive an half hour to our house.", said Germany. "Wait... Why are you asking? Do you Need to throw up?! If you do please tell before you do it okay?"

Prussia nodded and said:"W-west... I need... t-to...", he was cut off as he covered with his hand his mouth and with his other hand clutched his stomach. "Verdammt!", sweared Germany and stopped then the car.

He took Prussia bridal style and laid him on the ground in front of bushes. Then he threw up. Germany still had no idea what he could do to make his brother feel better. He then began rubbing circles on Prussia´s back. After he was finish he put Prussia back on the passenger´s seat and drover home.

As they were home Germany took Prussia and threw him on his shoulder. Then he walked in and laid him on his bed.

Prussia began to shiver and Germany laid his hand on Prussia´s forehead. "You´re pretty hot...", said Germany. Prussia smirked then and said:"I know keseseses~"

"I don´t mean that! I mean your fever is rising!", said Germany loud but stopped as Prussia began to cough. It sounded worse then earlier. Germany walked then into the bathroom and searched for medicine. As he found ít he walked back to Prussia. "Bruder open your mouth."

"Wiesooo?~", whined Prussia and covered his face with the blanket. "You need to take your medicine if you want to get better!"

"No!"

"Bruder you take your medicine right now or I will force you to take it! Even from mouth to mouth if I have to!", warned Germany and pulled the blanket off of him. Prussia groaned and rolled on his back. "Fine!", said Germany and put the pill in his mouth. he leaned then down, pressed his lips on Prussia´s and put the pill in Prussia´s mouth. After that Germany pulled back and Held his hand over Prussia´s mouth so he couldn´t spit it out.

Prussia began to struggle. After a while he relaxed and swallowed the pill.

"Well there... Wasn´t that bad was it?", asked Germany and sighed. Prussia didn´t answer. He just pulled the covers over his head. "Bruder? You okay?", he asked again and tugged at the covers. But no answer. So Germany decided to pull the covers off. As he did so he looked worried at the prussian.

Germany sighed then, gave him a small kiss on the forehead and whispered:"Sleep well and get well soon. Hab dich lieb!"

As he was about to leave something grabbed his wrist. he looked back and saw Prussia who grabbed his wrist. "D-don´t... leave...", he said and blushed. "Umm... okay.", meant Germany and laid himself next to his brother. As Germany wanted to Close his eyes he felt something pressed on his chest. Well, this something was Prussia´s head. Germany wrapped his Hands around his brother and have him a small kiss on the head.

"West?", broke Prussia the silence. "Ja?", he asked back. "D-don´t ever tell anyone about this and about...", he stopped and pressed his lips on Germany´s ones. "This...", finished Prussia the sentence. Germany smiled and said:"Don´t worry Bruder I won´t tell anyone! Promise! Now go to sleep and get better..."

**Translation:**

**Was in German -What**

**Nein in German -No**

**Bruder in German -Brother**

**Verdammt in German -Damnit**

**Du musst lauter reden in German -You have to talk louder**

**Wieso in German -Why**

**Hab dich lieb in German -I love you**

**Ja in German -Yes**

**This was chapter nine with Prussia and Germany**

**The next chapter is about Austria who is taking care of sick Switzerland (Request)**

**Some AusSwiss ^-^**

**Ok hope you liked it and please Review :D**


	10. AusSwiss

**Heii this chapter is about Austria taking care of sick Switzerland.**

**If you don´t like it then don´t read ir!?**

**So hope you like it and enjoy. (AusSwiss)**

Switzerland woke up one morning feeling like crap. He woke up because Liechtenstein knocked on his bedroom door since he hadn´t woken up yet, wich was really weird. He usually would wake up before her but this time he slept longer then her wich says that something was wrong. Switzerland got himself ready, still ignoring the pain in his stomach and went out of his room. "Good morning Liech...", he said quietly and went over to the kitchen to make himself a coffee.

As he glanced at the clock on the wall he just sighed. Austria invited him and Liechtenstein over at his house for dinner, so he just skipped breakfast completely and put a coat on read to leave. "Liechtenstein are you ready so we can go?"; he asked his with a scratchy voice.

Liechtenstein approached behind him and nodded. "Ja. I´m read we can go!", she said and smiled at her. Then she noticed that he looked paler than usually and laid a hand on the others forehead. Switzerland instantly backed away and shook his head. "I´m fine! And let´s go now or we´ll be late...", he said and walked out to his car.

Liechtenstein just sighed sadly at his stubborness and followed after him. After they drove over to Austria´s house they went to the door and knocked.

Switzerland hugged himself and breathed heavily and looked the up as Austria opened the door. "Hello Switzerland! Hello Liechtenstein! Come in", said Austria and held the door opene for both to enter.

After they entered Switzerland and Liechtenstein sat outside in the garden. As Switzerland looked at all the food wich laid on the table he felt his stomach turn around. But he didn´t show it of course. Liechtenstein gave him a worried look and wanted to ask if he was alright but was interrupted by Austria who sat down on the table as well in front of Switzerland.

"So... How are you both?", he asked and started to eat. Liechtenstein started to eat as well and said:"I´m good. Thank you."

Switzerland didn´t even start eating and balled his hands in fists as his stomach got even worse. Austria noticed the others expression and looked at him worried.

"Switzerland what´s wrong? Aren´t you feeling well?", he asked and wanted to lay his hand on the others forehead but Switzerland just slapped his hand away. "I´m fine!", he grumbled and sighed then.

"Well I just asked you a question?! No need to be rude!", said Austria angrily and stood up. Switzerland stood up as well and leaned onto the table. And now they both started to fight. Again. Liechtenstein tried to calm them down but without success.

But suddenly Switzerland fell on his knees and got a coughing fit. Austria was a bit surprised at first but went then to his side just like Liechtenstein. „Hei Switzerland? What´s wrong?", he asked and laid his hand on the others forehead.

Switzerland just groaned as response and fainted. "God! You´re burning up! Why are so stubborn?!", he said to himself and lifted him up bridal style.

"He´ll be fine, don´t worry. I´ll take care of him.", said Austria to Liechtenstein and went to his own room. Liechtenstein just nodded and went to the living room. Austria laid him then down on hi own bed and took a few things just like a wet rag and a thermometer. He laid the wet rag on the others forehead and put the thermometer in his mouth.

After a few moments he took the thermometer out and sighed. "Defenetely a fever...", he said and took Switzerland´s hand in his own as a blush crossed his cheeks. "Just get better...", he said quietly and smiled at him. After a few hours Switzerland opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He noticed then that Austria sat besides him on a chair and was still asleep. Switzerland couldn´t help it to think how cute he looked like this.

Wait... What was he thinking!? He slapped himself and started to blush as red as a tomato. The other noticed the movements and opened his eyes. "Oh Switzerland you´re awake how I see!", he said smiling and laid a hand on the others forehead. "I´m better now I guess...", he replied and sighed. "Good! You´ve worried me and Liechtenstein so much?! What do you think you´re doing walking around when you´re sick really!?", he said and pouted slightly.

"I just didn´t want to make you and Liech worry about me...", he replied and looked down. Austria sighed and pulled the others chin up. "Look at me!", he started and took deep breath. "It´s fine though. You can stay here as long as you want. And... There´s another thing I want to tell you", he said and smirked.

Switzerland just raised an eyebrow and asked:"And that would be?"

Austria pressed then his lips onto the others lips and kissed him. Switzerland kissed him then back but pulled away after some time for air. "Now get some rest okay?" Switzerland nodded and pulled Austria on the bed as well. "Then rest with me..."

"Fine. Sleep well", he said before both fell asleep.

**This was chapter ten with Switzerland and Austria**

**The next chapter is about Russia who is taking care of sick America (Request)**

**Some RusAme yay -3-**

**Ok hope you liked it and please Review :D**


End file.
